Gift Giver'
by Maruchan LE
Summary: A strange duelist suddenly appears at Domino. She defeats everyone, but she returns the rare cards she take from duelists she has beaten. Does she posses a millenium item too? Who is she? Read on and find out.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own the character 'Gift Giver'  
  
Please read this before you read the story.  
  
I had this really cool dream once. It was about this girl that beats everyone duelist in her path. She wipes the floor with Weevil and Rex Raptor, but she has a good heart. She usually takes the duelist's rarest card, then gives it back to them, along with a super powerful and rare card. They called her, 'Gift Giver'. She went up against Yugi too, but I won't tell you how it ends, you'll just have to read and find out!  
Enjoy! (  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristen all sat at a round table in a pizza restaurant when Mokuba walks in and sits down beside Yugi.  
  
"It happened again."  
  
"What happened?" Yugi said.  
  
"A strange duelist came and wiped Weevil Underwood out."  
  
"Wow." Yugi said looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Every time I try and talk to her, she just vanishes." Mokuba looked very distressed.  
  
"Vanishes?" Tristen said, looking confused.  
  
"Yeah. And people who have dueled her say that she always gives them back their rarest card and another, more powerful card. Because of that, people call her 'Gift Giver'."  
  
A waiter came by and placed a large pepperoni pizza in the middle of the table. Tristen and Joey both dove for it, taking the biggest slices and inhaling them. Tea watched them, a large sweat drop formed on the side of her head and she sighed.  
  
"So she gives back the cards," Yugi said, managing to take a slice of the pizza before Tristen and Joey devoured it all.  
  
"Yeah, she sounds really mysterious." Tea said, not touching the pizza.  
  
A few minutes later, Mr. Motto walked in.  
  
"What's wrong everyone?" he glanced from one troubled face to the next. Mokuba stood up, almost knocking his chair over.  
  
"I have to go, there's another duel going on. I'm going to see if it's her again." Mokuba got up and ran to the door while everyone else followed him. They ran and ran until they came to two duelists. Both were about to duel. It was Rex Raptor and another duelist.  
  
"That's her!" Mokuba said running through the large crowd of people that had gathered around to watch the undefeated duelist and her next victim face off. Rex went first with a brilliant card, but Gift Giver had the perfect card to counter it. And so the duel kept going that way the whole time. Rex would play a seemingly unstoppable card, and Gift Giver would destroy it like it was nothing. The duel ended very quickly. Gift Giver didn't lose a single life point. She outstretched her hand to take Rex's card, which he gave. She walked a few paces away, then she turned around and said,  
  
"I think you need this more than I," Two cards flew through the air and Rex caught them both. One was his rare card, the other, a Garnecia Elefantis. She was amazing. She was unstoppable. She was gone.  
  
"Oh no!" Mokuba cried seeing that Gift Giver had vanished. "I'll never get to talk to her!"  
  
"Don't worry Mokuba, she'll be back." Joey said with a wink.  
  
"I hope so." Mokuba said, looking straight on.  
  
************************************************************************ Please write a review telling me what you think. I know it's short but I'll write more as soon as someone tells me to. 


	2. Meeting mystery

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own the character 'Gift Giver'  
  
Enjoy (  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kaiba sat in his office while Mokuba paced around the whole room. He tapped his pencil impatiently on his desk.  
  
"Who is she?" he muttered under his breath.  
  
"I don't know, but she's totally unstoppable. She can't be beaten."  
  
"Then I'll just have to pay her a little visit."  
  
Yugi and his friends are once again sitting around the same round table in the pizza restaurant when Mai walks in.  
  
"Hey. Why the doom and gloom?" She looked around the room, then sat down beside Joey.  
  
"Well, Mai, there's this duelist who is completely unstoppable, and they call her Gift Giver because she." Mai suddenly cut Yugi off.  
  
"I've seen her! And the way she duels.it's amazing!" She looked up at Joey. "Head and shoulders above you, Joey." A wide smirk erupted on her face at the sight of Joey going red.  
  
"I'll show you! I bet I can beat her, hands down!" With that, Joey left the pizza parlor at a run.  
  
"Wow, he's determined." Mai said, looking after him.  
  
"Yeah. Either that, or he's just temporarily gone insane." Tea said, another sweat drop appearing.  
  
Either way, Joey was running like the wind, crying out in the night,  
  
"Come on Gift Giver! Duel me and show me you're not a coward!"  
  
A voice came from behind him, "I am no coward." Joey spun around.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then duel me, and show me your not!"  
  
"I cannot. You are needed here." And then, she was gone. Joey looked on in disbelief. He found that he was curious as to what she meant by her remark. Joey walked after her. He soon came upon the pizza parlor. He walked in. Yugi looked at him and said,  
  
"You didn't duel her, did you?" Joey looked at him, then shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Nah. I called her a coward, but she told me, 'I cannot. You are needed here.'" Joey looked up at the ceiling. Mai walked in and greeted them all heartily.  
  
"Look at this!" She said showing them all her newest locater card. Joey fumed.  
  
"HEY! You got no right ta do dat!"  
  
"Your accent's popping up again." Mai said winking. Joey scrambled to cover his mouth, but he only got madder. Mai looked at him, and then laughed.  
  
"Hey Yugi, you heard of a duelist named 'Gift Giver'?" She suddenly turned serious as she faced him.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Joey tried to duel her."  
  
"Yeah and I would've won too." Joey said, looking proud. Mai stared at him, then broke out in a hysterical laughing fit.  
  
"You? Beat Gift Giver? In your dreams Joey! No one can beat her!" She practically fell on the floor with laughter, but then stopped when she saw Joey's serious face. Mai stood up and sat down on a chair. All of a sudden, then large speakers that were all over Domino began to emit Kaiba's voice and image.  
  
"I have an announcement to make." He said, "I am officially challenging 'Gift Giver' to a duel. Will miss 'Gift Giver' please go to Domino Square immediately." Kaiba's image vanished. Someone slowly approached the five friends from behind. They all spun around to see a girl, slightly younger then Yugi, only about a year or two. She had long platinum blond hair that flowed about her shoulders, and gorgeous light blue eyes that were almost white. She looked very serious. She turned to them all and said,  
  
"Hi, may I join you?" Yugi nodded and pulled a chair out for her. She sat down.  
  
"Hey, are you all duelists?"  
  
"Most of us." Yugi introduced himself, Mai, Joey, Tristen, and Tea to the girl.  
  
"That's really interesting. I'm a duelist too. What's your rarest card Yugi?" Yugi out stretched his hand and showed her his dark magician, but the girl paid no attention to it, for she was reaching for the millennium puzzle around Yugi's neck. Joey reached for her hand and caught it before she could even touch it.  
  
"Hey, kid, are you looking to steal Yug's puzzle?" Joey let her go and looked stern.  
  
"It's a millennium item." She said plainly and reached for it again. This time Tea reached it in time. She stepped between them both, nearly knocking Yugi off his chair.  
  
"Get out of here, thief."  
  
"I am no thief. I merely wish to see if that is truly the pharaoh." Tea wouldn't budge, but Yugi pushed her away.  
  
"How do you know about this puzzle and the pharaoh?"  
  
"I know many things."  
  
"You work for Marik, don't you?" Yugi stepped back and looked at her. The girl looked thoroughly offended.  
  
"How dare you! I would never think of working for a scoundrel like him!" She turned to leave, but Mai jumped right in front of her.  
  
"Oh no you don't, Yugi wants to talk to you." The girl turned to Yugi. He stood tall and said,  
  
"Not me, but I know someone who does." The millennium puzzle glowed and then Yami appeared. He looked at her and said,  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"No. Not me." Suddenly, she glowed and another person came out. She looked more mature than the girl, yet she remained beautiful. Her eyes filled with tears of joy as she rushed into Yami's arms. Yami almost fell backwards with the force that the girl brought upon him. Then, a smile crept upon his face.  
  
"I know you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Utari."  
  
"Yes."  
  
He smiled and they both hugged each other tightly. "Utari, I thought I would never see you again." Just then Joey cut in.  
  
"Hey, you two know each other?"  
  
"Yes." Yami blushed.  
  
"Well, tell them." Utari urged him.  
  
"Well.you see." All eyes were on him. He blushed even more and Utari gave him a painful nudge in the ribs.  
  
"She's my wife." Everyone stared then instantly fell to the ground. Yami turned to Utari. He brought her face close to his, then they both glowed, and Yugi was back and so was the girl. They both stared. They blinked several times, then jumped away from each other, gagging.  
  
"ARGH! I ALMOST KISSED A GIRL!"  
  
"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!" Both sat on the floor panting, trying not to look at each other. Mai found her strength to stand up and she said,  
  
"You have a wife?"  
  
"I DO NOT! YAMI HAS A WIFE, NOT ME!" Yugi turned very red and Tea said,  
  
"Don't get so mad, it's not like we're making fun of your wife or anything."  
  
Both the girl and Yugi yelled at the same time, "WE'RE NOT MARRIED!!!"  
  
Joey sat up and said, "Hey, what's your name any way?"  
  
"Yuri. My name is Yuri. But most just call me, 'Gift Giver'."  
  
***to be continued*** 


End file.
